


And in that moment, Yuri realized: he fucked up.

by SparkleMeow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Crack Taken Seriously, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Viktor with a K, Worried Yuri Plisetsky, Worried Yuuri Katsuki, crackfic, my girlfriend told me to write this i take no responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMeow/pseuds/SparkleMeow
Summary: {{inspired by}}"At the hospital:*Viktor wakes up from an accident*Viktor: Where's Yuuri?Yurio: Who do you think gave you this heart?Viktor: *starts tearing up* no...Yurio: JK he went to the bathroom"





	And in that moment, Yuri realized: he fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spirit0210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit0210/gifts).



> SO I SAW THIS THING ON INSTAGRAM AND I WAS LIKE "O GREAT A FANFIC IDEA" AND SO HERE YOU GOOOOOOOO. SHOUTOUT TO MY GIRLFRIEND FOR BEING AWESOMEEEEEEEEE!!! K BYEEEEEE

Yuri sat at Viktor's bedside in the brightly lit hospital room. The stark white walls and various dull metal ornaments gave the place a cold and unwelcoming look. Viktor had crashed his car – nothing too serious, just a minor concussion and some bruises – and was currently in the hospital, unconscious. Yuuri had gone to get himself something to eat, and Yuri was left to stay with Viktor. He was definitely not worried about the old man or anything like that. If he had any luck, he wouldn't wake up until Yuuri returned.  

 

But Yuri had never been a lucky guy. 

 

Yuri was just texting Otabek to tell him about the stupidity of the situation, when he heard a moan from the bed. Yuri didn't look up from his phone, simply grunting in response. 

 

"Y-yurio? Where's.... Where's Yuuri?" He could hear Viktor ask. At that, Yuri shut off his phone, slipping it into his pocket. Why was Viktor asking him this? Did he seriously think katsudon left him? God, what an idiot. Yuri suppressed a smirk. Boy, was he going to have fun with this.  

 

"Viktor..." He spoke, putting a hint of sadness in his voice, "Who do you think gave you this heart?' He added, motioning to the heart monitor with an elegant flick of the wrist.  

 

Silence. Yuri saw Viktor stiffen up. A hand flew up to cover his mouth. And in that moment, Yuri realized: he fucked up.

 

A choked sob was heard from the direction of the bed, the sound filling the room. 

 

Yuri jumped up from his seat. He wasn't expecting the old man to cry, damn it!  

 

"N-no...." Viktor whispered, tears streaming down his face. "Yuri! Tell me it isn't true! Please! Yuuri!" He cried, choking on his tears. He covered his face with his hands, no longer trying to hide the sound of his sobbing. Yuri tensed. Damn, the drugs made him emotional.

 

"Old man, I was just---" 

 

"Shut up!" Viktor cut him off. "Yuri, why did he do it!? Why did he sacrifice himself for me!? Why!?"  

 

Yuri took a step towards the bed, reaching out to place a hand on Viktor's shoulder. Viktor promptly swatted it away. 

 

"Oh, my Yuuri..." He whispered. Yuri didn't dare speak. He was about to call for a doctor, when the door flew open. 

 

"Viktor..? Oh my God, Viktor!" Yuuri exclaimed, running into the room and leaping onto the bed next to Viktor. 

 

"Yuuri..?" Viktor whispered. Then, he collapsed into Yuuri's arms, sobbing into his chest. Yuuri said nothing, simply holding his lover close. 

 

"I thought... Yurio... I.... He said... He told me you... You..." 

 

Yuuri ran a gentle hand through Viktor's hair, kissing the top of his head. "Shh, Vitya, I'm here, I've got you. Are you in pain? What's wrong?" He whispered, pulling Viktor closer with his other arm. Viktor didn't respond, clutching Yuuri's shirt with what seemed like all the strength he had. Yuuri looked over to Yuri, concerned.  

 

"Yurio, please explain," He spoke, voice wavering slightly. What happened to Viktor? Yuri sighed, almost afraid to hear Yuuri's reaction to his explanation.

 

"The old man is fine. He woke up and asked me where you were, as if you'd ever leave this idiot here alone. It was a stupid question, so I gave him an answer," Yuri explained, crossing his arms. Viktor began to sob harder, holding onto Yuuri as if he would disappear if he were to let go. 

 

"He-- he said you-- he told me you had-- had given me your-- your heart! I thought—I thought you were dead!" He cried, voice muffled by Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri glared at Yuri, pulling Viktor clo glared at Yuri, pulling Viktor closer. 

 

"Shhhh, my love, I'm here, I'm alive.  Come on now, breathe with me. In, and out. In, and out. There," He attempted to verbally reassure his lover. Viktor did as instructed, breaths shaky and uneven. Yuuri shifted around to put his chest against Viktor's ear. "Here, Vitya. Do you hear my heart beating? I'm okay, I'm alive. Please don't cry..." He whispered, feeling himself about to tear up. He couldn't bear to see Viktor this sad, especially when it was because of him. Viktor held on to Yuuri for a few more minutes, Yuuri whispering things to him the whole time. Then, he lowered the both of them down into the sheets, wrapping the blanket tightly around Viktor's shoulders. Yuuri kissed both of Viktor's cheeks.  

 

"There, there. Now, Yurio, you go and get a doctor. We'll see when we can take Viktor home. I'll talk to you about today's incident later," Yuuri instructed, pointing towards the hallway. Yuri quickly hurried off. When the two of them were alone in the room, Yuuri slipped under the covers with Viktor, snugling up to him. Viktor looked down into Yuuri's eyes, giving him a small smile.  

 

"I'm so glad you're okay, my love..." He whispered, reaching up to cup Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri nodded against his hand. 

 

"I'm so glad you're okay, too, my Viktor," he replied, giving Viktor a smile in return. He leaned upwards, briefly connecting their lips. "I love you, Vitenka," he whispered, looking into Viktor's eyes. 

 

"I love you too, Yuuri..." 


End file.
